narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyoukaiwaza: Rinkeshin
is a technique developed by the Monk of the North and is one of the Frozen Arts. As with any other Frozen Art, this technique involves the usage of Senjutsu and Ninjutsu, as the Frozen Arts are Yogensha's variant on Sage Mode, and its Sage Arts. On its own, this technique is devastating, able to fight against Chakra Avatars of many clans with ease. However, when utilized while Yogensha in is the Hokkai Tenrui state, this technique is nearly unstoppable, capable of destroying continents. Overview Upon initial activation, the area freezes over entirely, and the temperature changes to -100.34 degrees celsius, causing those without the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai to be at a major disadvantage. In a similar fashion to the , chunks of the surrounding area soar towards Yogensha, freezing over entirely before the objects reach him. Once the object are a few centimetres away, they begin to form around Yogensha, creating a large avatar, with an almost skeletal appearance. However, this skeletal and bipedal avatar is completely encased in ice which cannot be melted, and has a jagged appearance, and can be created in portions. Despite there being openings within the pseudo-ribcage, those gaps are protected by an invisible layer of Senjutsu, which when one comes in contact, are forced to absorb the Senjutsu chakra. Due to the fact that this Senjutsu Chakra is unique, even those who have mastered Senjutsu are unable to successfully absorb this form of Senjutsu. Upon the forceful absorption, the absorber's chakra system freezes over, and begins to freeze the internal body systems. Yogensha can also use this avatar as a medium to use other techniques, and when utilized from this Avatar, the techniques are hundreds upon hundreds of times stronger than they would usually be, and eat up a third of the normal amount of chakra needed for the respective technique. Similar to the Susanoo, the user can leave this frigid avatar. Upon leaving, this technique does not disperse, and instead fights on. If need be, the user can force the Rinkeshin to reform around themselves when needed, without the need to create a new one. The abilities the Rinkeshin possess are quite powerful in nature. For one, the Rinkeshin can freeze anything, and that means anything. Techniques which have been thought or known to never freeze are frozen, due to the sheer temperature of the Ice produced, which is a staggering -254.32 degrees celsius, a temperature close to absolute zero. Once a technique is frozen, the Rinkeshin absorbs the frozen object, and is able to reuse that same technique later on, despite its . The Rinkeshin is also able to form small wraiths, which lock onto a Chakra Signal, and do not stop chasing said signal upon contact. This ability is heavily inspired by the Frozen Soul technique, as well as the Wraith Velocity technique. These wraith also possess a similar ability to the State of Schrödinger, able to be tangible and intangible selectively. Upon contact with one of these wraiths, the victim is immediately put into a Genjutsu, similar to that of the Gift of Pain, an unstoppable Genjutsu, but on a much more powerful scale. This technique can also be utilized when Yogensha is in his Hokkai Tenrui state. The Rinkeshin summoned in this state is thousands upon millions of times stronger compared to the normal avatar, and is almost unable to destroyed, and with every breath, freezes the oxygen within the air. Not only that, this variation of the Rinkeshin has wings, which enable to fly within the air, giving it more of an advantage.